


How to care for your Kitty Howard

by daisychain (seonghwazz)



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically Kitty being babied, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Jane Seymour being a mom, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwazz/pseuds/daisychain
Summary: Basically, a "the Six queens all love and treasure Kitty Howard and will protect her no matter what happens" fic collection, featuring each of the queens!
Relationships: Katherine Howard & Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	1. PARR

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to this new ficlet collection! I've recently grown addicted to Six and decided to write some Kitty Howard hurt/comfort fluff, featuring all the queens being wonderful to Kitty and caring for her!

**PARR**

_ When will this day be over? _ Cathy thought, burying her head into her arms. She wanted so badly to get out of the house, but it was storming outside. Cathy ran through the list of queens in her mind; Anne and Anna were upstairs playing with the former’s gaming console, Aragon and Jane were doing arts and crafts, and Kitty? Cathy glanced at Kitty, who was curled up on the couch under a fluffy pink blanket, looking bored as she watched trashy British TV. “She looks like she could use a cuddling session,” Cathy said to herself, heading up to her room to retrieve her koala-print blanket. Equipped with sofa-cuddling gear, Cathy shuffled over to the couch, flopping down next to Kitty. 

“Cathy?” Kitty asked, sitting up to look at her. “What’re you doing?” Cathy smiled, pulling the youngest queen into a hug. “Why’re you hugging me?” Kitty asked, attempting to sound annoyed (but clearly failing). “You looked like you could use a cuddle session,” Cathy explained, shrugging. Kitty buried her head into Cathy’s chest, Cathy stroking Kitty’s pink-tipped locks. It was a calming combination, the soft pitter-patter of the rain mixed with the noises of the six queens moving around the house. 

Some time through an episode of “Britain’s Got Talent,” Kitty fell asleep in Cathy’s arms. Cathy smiled at the slumbering girl and suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for the way Kitty had been treated in her previous life; no girl deserves to go through all that. Catherine Parr decided at that very moment that she’d protect Kitty Howard from anything and everything if she could, and Catherine Parr never backs out on her promises.


	2. SEYMOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo! Thank you for supporting my fic! 
> 
> TW//non-graphic discussions about death

**SEYMOUR**

Jane’s always considered herself the mother of the six queens. Hence when she found a distraught Katherine Howard sitting on the stairs of their house alone when everyone else had gone to sleep, Jane took it upon herself to provide the girl some comfort. “Kitty?” Jane asked softly, sitting down on the stairs next to the girl, wincing at the way she flinched away. “What’s keeping you up? Do you want some warm milk?” Kitty gave a small nod, trailing after Jane as the latter moved to the kitchen.

The two of them settled into a comfortable silence, the only noise coming from the bubbling of the milk on the stove. “Nightmares,” Kitty mumbled, fiddling with her hair. “Sorry?” Jane asked as she added a spoonful of honey to the milk on the stove. “You asked me what was keeping me up,” Kitty said, a little louder. “It was nightmares about...you know.” Jane gave a sympathetic sigh and turned off the stove, pouring the milk into Kitty’s favorite mug (a stripy pink one) and pushing it towards the girl.

“I have nightmares too, about angering Hen-  _ him _ and all those restless nights spent wondering if I was going to die with my son still in my womb,” Jane began. “Do you want to talk about it?” Kitty took a sip of her milk and thought about Jane’s question for a moment. “N-not yet,” Kitty finally answered. “Don’t want to, at least not yet.” Jane nods, scratching Kitty behind the ears and smiling when the girl giggled. “Fair enough.” Kitty finishes off the rest of her milk and yawns, rubbing her eyes with her oversized pajama sleeve. “‘m gonna go to bed now. Thanks, Jane,” Kitty says sincerely, giving Jane an awkward hug.

“You’re very welcome, Kitty,” Jane says, kissing Kitty on top of her head. “Have a good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed this!


	3. ARAGON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW//mentions of harassment and past sexual abuse 
> 
> Enjoy!

**ARAGON**

Somehow, Kitty had been convinced to go to yoga classes with Lina, and they weren’t that bad, in all honesty. The only thing that made her uncomfortable, really, was the instructor. He was good at what he did, but he just made Kitty feel  _ weird _ with the winks and looks that he shot her when the other students weren’t looking.

She hadn’t brought this up to Lina because it wasn’t really that big of an issue, right? She could deal with boys herself, thank you very much. “You alright, Kitty?” Catalina asked, Kitty snapping into the present. They were changing into their yoga clothes and Kitty didn’t really want to wear the pink bra top and leggings she had bought especially for yoga class. “Yeah,” Kitty said, with false cheerfulness. “Just feeling a little under the weather today. I, uh, guess I’ll sit this class out.” 

Catalina looked Kitty up and down; the girl was wearing a turtleneck and jeans with knee-high boots in June?! “Why’re you wearing all that, Kit?” Lina asked gently, sitting down next to the visibly nervous girl. “Did something happen,  _ mija _ ?” Kitty shakes her head vigorously, blinking. “Nope. Everything is absolutely fine and dandy- oh look, class is starting. Go on, have fun, Lina!” Catalina shoots Kitty a suspicious look. “We’ll talk after, Kit,” Lina sighs, standing up and exiting the changing room. Kitty follows her, sitting down on one of the benches in the yoga studio.

“Ah, Katherine and Lina, my two favourite students! Are you not joining class today, Katherine?” Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow at said girl. Kitty nodded, biting her lip nervously. “Uh, yeah. A little under the weather today.” Kitty gave Thomas a quick grin and practically bolted to sit down on the benches lining the yoga studio. Catalina felt her eyes widen in realisation; how could she have been so stupid? The yoga lesson passed painfully slowly, Kitty watching Lina and the other students nervously from her perch on one of the benches. Catalina gritted her teeth and pulled through the lesson, concern for Kitty filling every nook and cranny of her brain.

Class finally broke out, and Lina dragged Kitty out of the yoga studio. “Why didn’t you tell me, Kit?” Catalina asked softly. “Did he do anything to you? Oh my God, Kath, are you okay?” Kitty nods weakly. “He didn’t do anything. He just made me feel weird. He looked at me weird.” Lina pulls Kitty close to her chest, giving the girl a tight squeeze. “We’re not going back, okay? You’re safe now. You should’ve told me, Kit.” Kitty buries her face into Catalina’s neck, inhaling the older woman’s familiar scent of cinnamon and rosemary. “Thank you, Lina.”


	4. BOLEYN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beheaded cousins time!
> 
> TW//mentions of guillotine and beheading

**BOLEYN**

Kitty was being dragged all around London by one Anne Boleyn, and she wasn’t not enjoying herself. In fact, it was pretty fun having her cousin show her around and pointing out things that she might not have noticed if she was alone. “Okay, we’re buying Stardew Valley,” Anne announced, pulling a confused Kitty into a store selling video games. “What’s Stardew Valley?” Kitty asked, looking at the cover of the game that Anne had just picked up. “It’s a country-life RPG!” Anne announced. “It’s basically farming on your console.” As Anne rambled on and on, Kitty noticed a game trailer playing on a TV in the store. Kitty froze as a guillotine was pictured on the screen, feeling nauseous.

“Anne? Uh, I want to go home,” Kitty mumbled softly, tugging on Anne’s sleeve. Anne looked at her cousin, immediately sensing the girl’s discomfort. “I’ll buy this and then we’ll go. Is that okay with you, Kath?” Kitty nodded, clutching onto her cousin’s green hoodie sleeve. Anne quickly paid for her game and left the store, hailing a cab to take them home. “Are you okay, Kitty?” Anne asked, concern filled in her eyes. “Saw a guillotine...got scared,” Kitty murmured, feeling bad when she noticed Anne tense up. “Henry was a right bastard, Kath,” Anne declared, giving her cousin a hair-ruffle. “It’s fine if you’re scared. Just remember that you can come to me and talk about it, okay? After all, we beheaded cousins have to stick together!” Kitty nods, smiling shyly at her cousin. “Thanks, Anne.” Anne smiled, flicking Kitty’s ponytail. “Anytime, Kath. Anytime.”


	5. CLEVES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Anna's chapter! This is more fluff than angst so enjoy this softer fic!

**CLEVES**

“Kit!” Anna yelled up the stairs. “You coming?” Kitty, equipped with her purse, slid down the banister of the stairs and landed on her feet with an audible “thunk.” “Hells yeah!” Kitty yelled, her ponytail bouncing along with her. Anna had promised Kitty that she would go to Build-A-Bear with her if the latter behaved herself (read: stopped teasing Jane for being the mom friend). Anna told a confused Aragon where they were going and that they’d be back for dinner as they left the house, the oldest woman giving them both a fond wave before turning back to her book.

“Look, it’s you,” Anna snickers, holding up a pink kitten shell. “Oh my God, that _is_ pretty cute,” Kitty says. “I could give it a leather jacket and boom! Mini K. Howard.” Anna runs to the other side of the store and comes back to Kit with a tiny leather jacket and rollerblades in hand. Kitty all but squeals with excitement at the adorable outfit. “I think the tiger suits you,” Kitty points out, holding up a tiger shell. “Like, look at it! I’m getting severe Anna vibes from this lil’ guy.” Anna grins and takes the little tiger, grinning. “Yeah, it does look like me.” They both move on to the stuffing station, giggling like young children as they think of names for their plushies.

  
“She’s. So. FLUFFY!” Kitty exclaims, squeezing her pink kitten as they move away from the stuffing station to dress their stuffed animals. Anna was picking out a pair of nice denim jeans for her tiger, along with a Stitch-themed T-shirt. “This was a very good idea,” Anna says, as she types in her tiger’s name on the computer. “Told you that you’d have fun,” Kitty says matter-of-factly.


	6. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here, and that's a wrap! Thank you for supporting this little collection <3

**SIX**

“Shh!’ Jane whispers playfully from her place under the table. “She’ll be home any minute now!” Seeing as it was Kitty’s birthday, the queens had all decided to give the youngest of them a surprise that consisted of hiding in and under objects around the house and jumping out when Kitty arrived home from her shopping trip. Anna was tucked behind a lamp, Anne under the sofa, Lina under the TV cabinet, Cathy behind the shoe shelf, and Jane under the dining table. 

The front door unlocked revealing a rather confused Kitty. “Guys?” she asked. “Hello?” Anne whistled sharply and all the queens jumped out from their hiding spots at the cue, yelling “SURPRISE!” Kitty laughed and smiled as the queens gave her a bone-crushing hug. “Happy birthday!” Lina yells, giving Kitty a quick peck on the cheek. “You guys didn’t have to do this,” Kitty says when Anna and Cathy bring out the birthday cake from the kitchen.

“Of course we had to!” Anne said. “We’re your family and we love you.” The other queens nod in agreement. “Thank you,” Kitty murmurs, happy tears welling up in her eyes. “Thank you guys so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed this!


End file.
